


The Prince in Vines

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [8]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Family Feels, Family Reunions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: "Stay safe out there soldier." Dalinar said in worry, as Adolin stalked out, holding the Honorblade.Adolin turned back, grinning. "I have no intention of dying, Brightlord.""You haven't even bonded to this thing properly." Maya whispered, concerned.Adolin gripped it harder. "Nothing that can be done about it. Let's go. We need to beat the Everstorm to Alethkar."
Relationships: Adolin Kholin & Mayalaran
Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527470
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Prince in Vines

"I swear, this thing goes through my Stormlight _fast!_" Adolin complained, as he felt the fifth sphere out of fifty drain. 

_"What are you going to do with fifty spheres?!" Shallan asked, gaping. _

_"Fly without my stomach heaving out of me, hopefully." Adolin said, grimacing at how heavy his pockets felt. _

_"Is that enough?" Dalinar asked in concern. _

_"I don't think you can fit any more spheres in his pockets, Father." Kaladin said dryly. _

_"I feel like the baker's wife." Adolin grumbled. _

_"Be glad you make a pretty one." Shallan remarked, grinning. _

The wind screamed as he flew past it, so he had to scream if he could recognise he was saying gibberish or not. 

Maya could hear him even if he talked softly, but the problem was that his nerves were frayed and he was entirely sure of the fact his food would soon shoot out of him and become a flying projectile. 

Flying, Adolin decided, was storming annoying. 

"I _told _you-" Maya reprimanded him, now a vined necklace with a blue Edgedancer glyph of '_p__rogression_' around his neck. 

That was the good thing about cultivationspren- they could materialize into anything you wanted. And Maya was very good at realizing what Adolin thought looked good. 

"I know!" Adolin shouted, not wanting to hear Maya's lecture on Honorblades _again_. 

Yes it was dangerous. Yes it was just wrong to use it. 

But he'd do anything for his family if it meant he could see them. 

_Tien. _

_Tien won't be returning. _

Adolin couldn't do anything about the wave of melancholy that swept up in him. 

_So I have to save Mother and Father. _

Determination welled up in him, even against the sadness that had resurfaced. 

"Can't I go faster on this thing?!"

"It's not a carriage, Adolin. Another fact is that you're not a Windrunner." Maya said dryly. 

"Isn't Kaladin one of them?" Adolin asked, (well, more actually hollered, but who was looking for technicality) curious. 

"Yes. His spren is a honorspren and you can think of them as spren lighteyes. His spren _is_ rather important, however." Maya explained, her voice bordering on disdain. 

Adolin smirked. "A spren lighteyes bonding with an actual prince, eh?" 

"A spren princess bonding with a human prince, you mean." Maya said, her voice comically grave. 

Adolin snorted. "Shallan might be jealous!" 

Maya laughed and Adolin chuckled to himself, inspite of his worries and fear. 

He was surprised fearspren weren't huddled around them. 

_No, don't think like that. _

_I _will _get to my parents. _

He still had time, assuming he didn't need rest. 

He would- he was getting slightly nauseous, but it wasn't anything that couldn't be managed by a little Stormlight. He did take a storming lot of spheres. 

* * *

Adolin had been painfully faster than the Everstorm for a day, before it overtook and he had had to stop flying. 

He landed on a fertile plain, the sight surprising considering that he had spent his last three years away from farmlands. 

The sight was strangely comforting. 

_Somewhere in Aladar's lands, the border, maybe, _Adolin guessed, looking at the map. 

"The Everstorm, Adolin. Take cover." Maya warned. 

Adolin didn't need Maya to warn him- he could feel the wrongness of the storm, the dread and destruction it carried. He jogged away, finding a safe cave and huddled himself inside it. 

He closed his eyes, to spare himself of the destruction it would surely bring. To spare himself of his failure. 

_Storms, why hadn't I been faster?! _

Adolin hugged his knees, feeling Maya envelope around him like a warm, comforting coat. 

But now, nothing could comfort him. 

The Everstorm was headed towards the west. 

Towards his home. 

And he had been unable to save it. 

Maya didn't say anything. Perhaps she understood he didn't need words, just the sight of his safe parents. Which was an impossibility. 

The failure of it stepped on him, like a boulder. 

* * *

Adolin tredged on, his steps difficult, considering he didn't want to storming walk. 

But he had to forge on. 

_Journey before destination. _

His journey wasn't over. Even if the destination storming ceased to exist. 

He had to take the next step, he had to see for himself what had happened to his dusty little home. 

Maya didn't say anything even now as he walked on in a monotonous, grave silence, unspeaking. It was just him, his legs and his map. 

It didn't make any sense but Adolin was beyond sense right now. 

Three days. He hadn't sustained himself on anything apart from Stormlight, and the time flying had helped him bond with the Honorblade even though he could feel its wrongness. 

Thus, he had been able to use it like a Shardblade, dismiss it and call it like an axehound. 

Adolin sighed, tredging on, trying his hardest not to fall or cry. 

He was nearly lighteyed, a psuedo immortal for Damnation's sake and he still couldn't beat a stupid storm. 

"It's not just any storm, Adolin." Maya said softly. 

"I should have been able to do something." Adolin mumbled. 

Maya didn't deign to reply and so Adolin walked on, pack slung over his shoulder. 

Hearthstone hadn't had friendly faces except for his family, but the town itself was pretty in a quaint way. 

It had lived up to its name. It had been warm as a hearth. Or had that been his family? 

Adolin breathed out, feeling so tired that the fatigue had soaked his bones through. 

The old church...the hill he and Tien played at...that strange lake...

His home...

Adolin swallowed down the feeling of nausea and walked on, as that was the only thing he could do. 

* * *

Hearthstone had been broken. 

Buildings he recognised were just...not there anymore. Many huts were destroyed, and Adolin found corpses on the sides if he cared to look. Which he didn't. 

"Storms...." Adolin whispered. 

The town was bleak. And the town itself attracted several gloomspren, something Adolin had never seen in his life. 

They fluttered around like torn pieces of dark, ragged cloth, grim reminders of his failure. 

Adolin bowed his head low. 

"Adolin!" Maya shouted, materializing into a young miniature woman, just before he could mourn. 

Adolin blinked, and looked at where Maya was pointing. 

"Maya?" 

"I see light! From over there, in that building! Someone should have survived!" Maya shouted, her excitement a difference from her usually quiet nature. 

Adolin squinted. The building she was pointing it was the citylord's manor, and the parshmen would certainly have run away from there to wreak havoc. 

It was still standing and a glimmer of hope shone within him. 

Adolin perked up, anticipationspren surrounding him. "Truly? Let's hope those someones are my parents and not storming Roshone." Adolin muttered, straightening up and marching away. 

Roshone. 

Adolin hoped the man was dead. Death was too sweet for what the man had done to them- choking them, sending Tien and he to the army, forcing them into poverty, turning the whole town against them...

Breaking Moash. Hurting him so much that he had wanted to kill a man who had only wanted to do his best. 

Adolin ran a hand through his hair, his marches turning into that of a sprint as he ran towards the citylord's manor. 

But if Roshone lived to suffer and wasn't being a general annoyance, Adolin didn't mind that either, he mused as he ran, breathing quickly. 

The manor stood and Adolin narrowed his eyes, eyeing the entrance. 

"Let's go. Get ready." Adolin murmured. If the parshmen really did cause so much destruction, he had to be ready as well. 

Maya nodded grimly. 

Just as Adolin walked cautiously, he suddenly found two guards standing there at the entrance. 

Who were now glaring at him. 

"Shoot." Adolin muttered, gritting his jaw. 

This, Adolin thought in annoyance, was not going to end well. 

"You there! Who in storms are you?" One guard shouted, while the other approached with narrowed eyes. 

"I'm sent by Brightlord Dalinar Kholin!" Adolin shouted, raising his hands in surrender. 

The guard approaching him was bulky and was clearly a spearman. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, you didn't have to come so early." 

Adolin breathed in sharply. These men were just doing their job. No need to snap at them. 

"Even if that's a problem, I need to check on my family. My parents are here." Adolin said curtly.

The guard narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" 

"Maybe Brightlord Roshone will be willing to tell you that." Adolin said, itching to just run in and find out what happened. 

"Fine. You clearly don't have a problem with this." 

"Nope." 

"Then you don't mind if we drag you in." 

Adolin shrugged. "I just want to find out what happened to my parents. And if there are any survivors." 

The guard exchanged a look with his partner, who looked wary. 

"Fine." 

* * *

Adolin whistled as they ushered him inside. 

"Lighteyes seriously need to have priorities. How come the paintings are safe while the windows and walls look like crem?" Adolin asked. 

He grinned to himself as the guards exchanged another look. He had been talking non stop and asking various questions, but the guards had been reluctant to talk to him for some reason. 

They did answer a few of his questions, however. The town was indeed hit by the Everstorm, but the citylord's wife, _Laral, _had taken charge and taken everyone she could to safety. 

It included the town's surgeon and his wife. 

Lirin and Hesina. 

The parshmen indeed had attacked, and many soldiers had died, but the parshman assault had been curbed. 

Roshone was apparently shaken. So be it. 

"Who are you?" The guard asked him again and Adolin shrugged, not saying anything. 

He widened his eyes when he saw the townspeople huddled up, frightened and fearspren shadowing them. 

No. Everything hadn't completely gone to Damnation. 

Adolin didn't breathe out in peace however. He needed to see his parents. 

The need to do so was a stubborn ache within him. 

"Is the surgeon here?" Adolin asked anxiously, to a guard with a rusted cap, who was currently approaching him. 

"Surgeon Lirin? Yes, why-" 

"Please take me to him." Adolin said quickly, his heart beating faster. 

The guard frowned. "Are you really one of-" 

"Brightlord Dalinar's soldiers? _Yes_. Take me to the surgeon, storm you." Adolin snapped. 

The guard raised an eyebrow. Adolin hadn't used Maya in a while, so his eyes were a dark blue. 

This guard seemed to be of the seventh dahn or less. Clearly he wasn't used to being ordered around in such an abrupt manner by a darkeyed spearman. 

Not that Adolin was a spearman. That was Kaladin. 

Adolin took a look around, finally finding a reflectable surface. 

He cringed- to say he didn't look great was the understatement of the millennium. 

Crem stained and a ripped uniform, a very bad beard, and haunted eyes stared back at him. 

"Yeowch. Maya, can you transform into a razor?" 

"I can't transform into household articles, Adolin." 

"Shoot." Adolin muttered petulantly. 

"Who is this soldier snapping at everyone for me? Is he from the king? It is about time because we are in dire need of-" 

Adolin smiled slightly. His father hadn't changed in the slightest and tears came to his eyes as the guard parted, only to show Lirin. 

The guilt at not saving Tien...the guilt at being a killer, oh it was there. The guilt at not being a surgeon, the guilt at not being the man his father wanted him to be...

But the joy of seeing his father was a much sweeter thing. 

"Hello, Father." 

Lirin gaped. "Adolin?" 

Adolin had no idea what he must have looked like. But if his father could recognise him, then that was fine. 

Shockspren swarmed around Lirin, and Adolin just stood there, not knowing if his father would scold him or- 

"My son." 

Adolin gawked. His father too had tears in his eyes, which was strange, because his father never, rarely cried. 

Seeing his father, strong as the rocks themselves, cry...

It was too much for Adolin, and he started shaking. 

"My son. My little boy. He's back. Hesina! _HESINA!" _

Adolin swallowed a lump, his eyes hot for some reason, as his mother came in. 

Beautiful as he remembered, with a handkerchief wrapped around her head. She had grown, had become weary of what life had thrown at her, but she was still beautiful. 

Hesina must have thought Lirin needed assistance with the wounded because when she saw Adolin, she jumped, gaping. 

"Adolin-" 

Adolin couldn't bear it anymore, even with the crem stained uniform, scurffy cheeks and chin, he ran up to his parents and hugged them both, sobbing like a little child. 

He had to say it. 

"Mother...Father...." 

He felt his mother's thin, gentle arm around one shoulder and his father's stronger one around his shoulder. 

Adolin sobbed further, shaking terribly. 

"It's okay, dear." His mother whispered, just like the old days but Adolin shook his head. 

"It isn't, it isn't- Mother, I-" 

Adolin pulled back, bracing himself for disgust. 

"I...I didn't save Tien, I couldn't and I-" 

Adolin shook, crying harder. 

His mother walked up to him and hugged him, patting his back. 

"It's....dear, we already got your letter...but then a year later, they sent us a letter telling us you died as well. The fact you came back to us is a blessing on its own. And...Tien...sometimes, the Almighty is terribly unfair, Adolin. And there's nothing we can do about it." His mother said softly, her words reminding him of the movement of water. 

Her voice, gentle as the falling rain...even that didn't soothe him. 

"I couldn't protect him." Adolin whispered, pained. 

Hesina kissed his forehead. "And we do not blame you for it. In fact, no one can be blamed for it. And we will mourn him, dear." She said, hugging him. 

They pulled back, and Adolin saw the love in his mother's eyes. 

He coughed into his hand, his throat hoarse from having cried. He looked at his father, who only smiled. 

"You're back, Adolin. That's all that matters." Lirin says gently. 

Adolin breathed in, nodding slightly. 

* * *

Two minutes later, Adolin found himself sitting among the wounded in a manner reminiscent of a child as he sipped hungrily on a soup. 

Food. Good food. 

"Why, Adolin, have you grown _sloppier_ since you left?" Hesina teased and Adolin pouted, well aware that soup was dripping from his monstrosity of a beard. 

The guilt hadn't disappeared. 

"No, Mother. There just isn't a shower and razor for me." Adolin muttered petulantly, sipping on his soup again. 

His mother laughed. How long had it been since he had heard that welcome sound? 

He was thankful his brands had disappeared with the arrival of Stormlight. He didn't think he could bear the shame of looking at his parents with such brands on him. 

He had to tell them. One day, he would, though. 

He had to tell them everything. 

His mother started chattering away about the city. Or more specifically, Roshone. 

"Roshone isn't as bad as he used to be," 

"That's impossible." Adolin muttered darkly and his mother chuckled, patting his cheek. 

_I will remember those forgotten. _

"I think he feels guilty," Adolin snorted but let his mother continue. 

"There's a surprise waiting for you, Ado. I do hope-" 

That's when Adolin spotted the man himself.

He looked at the soup. There was a little left, and he slurped it up in one gulp, much to his mother's surprise and got up, wiping the soup on his mouth with his arm. 

"Adolin?" 

Adolin marched up to the man speaking with the loser with the rusty cap (seriously?) and stopped. 

Roshone turned, and Adolin sneered. The man was the same as ever. Hateful yellow eyes that seemed to blame everything and anything unfortunate enough to be visible. 

"You're still a storming bastard, eh." 

With those very appropriate words, Adolin kneed Roshone in the gut, satisfied at the groan he let out and punched the man solidly, sending him a few steps back. 

"That was for Moash, you storming bastard! And the punch was for Tien! My little brother!" Adolin shouted, gritting his jaw. 

The guard was too slow to even move towards Adolin, and he held up a hand to stop the guard. 

"I'd stand there if I were you." Adolin murmured. 

Perhaps it was the lighteyed demeanor he had now learnt, or maybe it was the beard, but the guard squawked and stepped away, cursing. 

Roshone stood up and Adolin faced him. 

"Stand down everybody. I just needed to let go of that particularly unpleasant memory of him." Adolin ordered, his voice casual yet strong. 

The men stood, wary and unknowing of what to do. 

"You have a lot of storming nerve, boy." Roshone said with a grimace, rubbing his jaw. 

"And you're a storming blight, but does anyone tell you that? No. So shut up. Enough of that. I need to know about the city's parshmen. And the maps. Do you have any? I need some to help you get these people to safety." 

Adolin looked around, raising his eyebrows. He cleared out the soup, so there wasn't any probability of his looking like a vagabond. 

The men stood, wary. 

Adolin sighed. "Maya." He whispered. 

Maya sighed as well. "All right." 

She materialized into a sinous, glowing Shardblade, and everyone gasped as she fell seamlessly into Adolin's hand as a Blade. 

"Now does anyone want to question me?" Adolin asked coolly, looking around. 

His mother's safehand covered her mouth and his father gaped. 

Roshone gawked. "Where, where-" 

Adolin thrust Maya, point first into the ground, internally apologizing. 

_Sorry, it's just to intimidate them, Maya. _

_At least you are sorry. Fine. I can deal with it for a while. Try not to repeat it. _

_Definitely won't, _Adolin promised earnestly. 

"Does it matter?" He then asked, cocking his head to one side as he faced Roshone. 

Roshone cursed but didn't say anything else. 

He, as well as everyone else knew, it didn't storming matter. 

"Stand like a _soldier_, for Taln's sake. You're standing like you're in a bad play. And seriously, no one needs a fashion magazine to tell you rusted caps aren't just appropriate! Also, wrinkled uniforms? What are you in, the shadowdays?" Adolin shouted, eyeing each of the soldiers in distaste. 

The soldiers only squeaked protests but fell silent when Adolin glared at them, shamespren fluttering around them. 

"They did make something out of you in the army, boy." Roshone said with a grimace, rubbing his jaw. 

"Feeling pretty proud of yourself, huh." Adolin muttered, grimacing at the fact he would now have to interrogate Roshone about the city's safety. Again. 

"Felt good to get you out of here." Roshone retorted, standing up. 

"That worked spectacularly. For you." Adolin said blandly. 

Roshone glared at him. 

Adolin waved a hand, before snapping his fingers, pointing at each soldier. 

"Like I said. Maps. And parshmen count. Somebody storming step up and tell me what I need to know!" Adolin barked, eyeing Roshone and his guards in annoyance. 

"Adolin, don't be foolish! You can't just give orders to Brightlord Roshone even if you do have a storming _Shardblade for some reason-_" 

Adolin turned to face his father with a slight smile. "Don't worry, Father. I have some idea of what I should be doing." 

Lirin looked skeptical, amazed and shocked all at once. 

He then closed his eyes and Adolin only nodded solemnly. 

"Brightlord!" One man shouted, swallowing when Adolin looked at him. 

"About the maps...we'll need to wait for the lady's permission for that." 

Adolin whistled. "Some lady Laral's grown up to be, huh? I don't think she'll be happy to see me. Or the fact that I wrecked her floor. I can help you guys fix that, by the way. And, does anyone know where I can get a horse?" 

"Are you robbing me?" Roshone demanded. 

Adolin wrinkled his nose. "Oh, please. They aren't really yours, are they, _Brightlord_?" 

Adolin smirked as Roshone fell silent. 

"Someone tell me what's been storming going on." 

* * *

When the guards had finished telling him about the very pleasant Voidbringer assault, Adolin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Storms. Fine, tell you what needs to be done. Roshone." 

Roshone scowled. 

Adolin walked up to him, his eyes narrowed. 

"Unfortunately for this poor town, you are all that they have. And they are all that you have. Understood?" 

Roshone grimaced, though his eyes held...something. 

Well, Adolin would take that something. 

"Not very responsive, I see. Look after them. Make sure they live through this nightmare, with their loved ones safe and sound. You wanted power? You have it. The power to protect these people. It may not be the one you asked for but it's all you have. Protect them." Adolin hissed. 

"We can do that much." A dry voice came from behind him. 

Laral finally arrived and Adolin took a double take at her. 

She wasn't a youth anymore. Neither was he, he knew that much. 

Laral came in, damp and wet all over from head to boots. 

Those were nice boots. And the havah wasn't bad either- 

_Focus! _

"Ah. Adolin. Looks like you grew up, humiliated my husband and destroyed my floor." Laral said dryly. 

Adolin shrugged. "You grew up too. About the humiliating your husband part, that requires some more work on the matter. I apologize for that. And I promise to at least keep the floor together before I leave." He said, keeping quiet about a whole lot of other things he would have liked to say. 

_"I'm sorry you married Roshone." _

_"How are things looking for you?" _

_"Are you happy with what you have?" _

Adolin shook his head. It was time to get to business. Laral...he didn't get the feeling she'd appreciate him poking into her private business. 

He understood that from the way her eyes had narrowed at him when he had been threatening Roshone. 

Laral's eyes softened. "I was sorry to hear of your brother, Lin, he was a sweet boy." She then stood firm and tall, all business, shaking her head. 

"Do you need a spanreed? We have one that connects to the queen regent in Kholinar, but that isn't really responsive. We _do _have one to Tashikk, like you asked." Laral explained. 

Adolin nodded slowly, letting the information soak in. 

"That's good enough for me. Could you set up the spanreed?

"Done when you fix my floor." 

"Sure." Adolin said, taking out Maya from the floor gently and taking out a few seeds from his pocket, infusing them with Stormlight. 

People muttered and stared in wonder as Adolin placed the seeds around the hole, willing them into strong and sturdy vines. 

"Sorry again, Maya." Adolin whispered apologetically. 

"People have done worse. You're the best Radiant as far as I'm concerned. You only did that to intimidate them." 

Adolin smiled, the praise warming him. For all Maya could be sarcastic, she was a being of love and compassion. 

"'Lin! I connected to the spanreed-" 

"With what spheres?" Adolin asked in surprise. 

Laral gave him a look as he got up and ran to the spanreed. "It's not difficult to leave out spheres in the storm, 'Lin." 

"Oh. Awesome. Awesome. Is it writing?" 

Laral blinked, and turned. "Why, yes it is..." 

* * *

After having assured Dalinar and Brightlady Navani of his safety, he turned back to the wounded, wondering if he could use Regrowth to help out his father. 

"Father?" Adolin called out. 

Lirin, who had been tending to someone with lacerations, turned. "Son?" 

"I could help you out for a while. Just before I leave." Adolin said, hesitantly. 

Lirin sighed, walking up to him. "I was under the impression you became a killer." 

Adolin winced. "I tried not to be one." 

Lirin sighed. "It would be nice if you stayed here and helped me out. Without having to go out to fight." 

Adolin looked away, hands on his knees. "I've gone through too much to not fight. I _have_ to." 

Lirin pursed his lips and nodded. "You've become something very strange, son...a killer. And a healer. Right when I was assuming there were only two kinds of men." 

"There are many more life has to throw at us." Adolin said softly. 

Lirin chuckled. "You grew up on me, Lin, didn't you?" 

"I wish I hadn't. But I've become something. I'm yet to figure out what." 

Lirin pat his son's shoulder awkwardly, unable to face Adolin. 

"Whatever it is, you're still my little boy, son. I have faith in you. Whatever you do." 

Adolin nodded, smiling faintly. "Thank you, Father." 

A silence fell between them. It was for once, a comfortable one and Adolin went through his memories, contemplating. 

Memories of memorising names and organ parts, memories of playing with Tien and Laral, memories of his mother telling him stories, memories of his father speaking to him...

Adolin swallowed a lump. He had failed his oath, to remember those forgotten. He had failed to remember the good, better parts of his life. 

He closed his eyes, content to just think. 

"Son." 

Adolin opened his eyes quickly, blinking at his father in dumbfounded silence. 

"Look for your mother....she has a little surprise for you." Lirin says, his eyes twinkling. 

Through the wounded, Adolin spotted a bunch of teenage girls, which were _not_ what he spotted in the first place, among whom his mother was standing with something in her arms. 

"Mother?" Adolin called out, walking up to Hesina in curiosity. 

Hesina turned with a smile on her face, revealing the bundle in her arms. 

It was a baby boy, probably a year old. A very adorable baby boy, that looked exactly like his father, and was sucking on his fingers. 

Adolin blinked. 

"This is your brother, Adolin. His name..." Hesina held the boy with love. "It's Oroden." 

A brother. A brother who was twenty years younger than him. 

Adolin bit on his lip. Bridge Four were more than brothers to him- they had been through his worst and best times. 

Storms, Kaladin was his brother too. A brother in arms. 

And this boy...his own brother. 

Adolin squeezed his eyes shut, a lump settling on his throat as he tried not to cry. 

And yet he cried anyway. 

"O...Oroden. That's a beautiful name, Mother." Adolin whispered, creeping closer and touching the baby's soft cheek, looking into eyes that radiated of innocence. 

A child of peace. 

Adolin held the little boy's fingers, and the boy whined, making him chuckle. The boy then decided sucking on Adolin's fingers and making them wet with baby goo was a good idea, which was what he did. 

Adolin laughed, joy welling up in him. He then kissed the little boy's forehead, pushing their noses together with another laugh. 

"Hey, little brother." 

Oroden deigned to reply by poking Adolin's nose with his nose, making Adolin chuckle. 

Hesina laughed, and when he looked up at her, her eyes were welling with tears. 

Adolin smiled at her, and then got up, gently pulling his fingers away from Oroden's mouth, ruffling his hair. He then wiped his fingers on his pants, pulling his mother with a one armed hug. 

"Do get rid of the bush, dear." Hesina whispered and Adolin laughed. 

"Trying to." 

They shared a moment of comfort, all while people whispered about him.

The handsome, polite surgeon's son, turned soldier, turned hero. 

They didn't know the brands. 

And he wouldn't forget them. 

"Mother, I need all of you to come with me to the Shattered Plains." Adolin said, seriously. 

Hesina blinked. "Adolin-" 

Lirin just then walked up to them. "Did he-" 

"Yes. He was saying something important....Adolin, dear, what do you mean?" 

Adolin inhaled sharply, looking at both of his parents. "The Desolation is coming."

Clearly he had said it louder than he had intended to, for people's covert murmurs now turned into shouts of panic. 

Lirin widened his eyes while Hesina gasped. 

"Please don't be stubborn, I need you two to come with me. And the people too." Adolin said, gritting his jaw to drown out the murmurs of the people. 

Lirin shook his head, steady and intense as a rock. "No, son. If what you said is true, these people need me." 

Adolin felt like screaming. He then looked at the people. 

He sighed. Well, out with it. 

Adolin cleared his throat, stood back so he could see everybody, even Laral and Roshone and spoke out clearly. 

"You people heard right- the Voidbrigers have returned to cause the Desolations." 

He summoned the Honorblade, feeling himself float up in the air, closed his eyes and Maya obliged, covering him in a regal armor of nothing but vines. 

"The Voidbringers have returned, yes. But so have the Knights Radiant!" Adolin bellowed, raising the hand with the Honorblade high up in the air. Stormlight, blue and true, puffed out before him. 

He looked at the people, their faces ranging from awestruck and wonder to outright fear and terror. 

His father's face was shocked, as evident by the shockspren that returned but his mother...

She was laughing with unadulterated delight, joyspren and awespren circling around her head. 

Oroden stared up in wonder and Adolin felt warmth trickle down him at the sight of that child. 

_"Hang on, baby brother. I will protect you, no matter what." _

"We have betrayed you before, yes. We broke our oaths, yes. I deny none of that. But now we've come back, returned to save those we forgot! We will protect you! And we will _not _fail you. _I sw__ear it by the oaths I've sworn!_" Adolin yelled, feeling vines cover his forehead for some strange reason. 

Gloryspren circled around him and, to his shock, around his father's as well. 

Adolin nodded to the people, before shooting himself out in the sky. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This....was pretty self indulgent to be honest, lmao.


End file.
